


something unexpected

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Ronnie meets Karen during a project
Relationships: Ronnie Lee/Karen (Schitt's Creek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	something unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 10th F/F fic for SC and it seemed high time for me to write a fic about Ronnie. I wanted to get this finished before Elevate starts tomorrow, so think of this as a like a little teaser. Also please note I have like zero knowledge about contractors and gravel businesses so take what I wrote with a grain of salt.

Ronnie sighed as she sorted through paperwork. Looking up at the monitor she made sure everything matched. She started a new project tomorrow and wanted to have all the necessary paperwork organized and filed before she began. Looking at her calendar she was reminded that there was a town council meeting tomorrow. 

She enjoyed her work both on the council and as a contractor but some days it could be overwhelming. Ronnie wondered how Ray could keep up his multiple businesses and council. 

Glancing at the clock and noticing it was close to midnight she found a natural stopping point before shutting off her computer and turning off the light before getting ready for bed. 

\---

Walking towards the building, Ronnie gripped her coffee cup a little tighter. It had taken her a couple of hours to go to sleep and with the early start time her eyes felt heavy and she just wanted to go back and curl up in bed to sleep for another thirty minutes. She opened the door and walked through, the jingle of the bell announcing her presence.

“How can I help you today?” the receptionist asked, a smile on his face.

“I have a meeting with Karen at eight.”

“One moment please,” he said. 

She watched as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. Ignoring the conversation she turned her head to look at the walls with its generic nature prints. She took a sip of her drink, wincing slightly as it burnt her tongue.

“She’s ready to see you now,” the receptionist said, breaking through Ronnie’s thoughts. “Her office is just through that hallway, third door on the left.

Ronnie nodded. “Thanks.”

Going down the hallway Ronnie started getting the pre-meeting jitters she always got before she met someone new. She closed her eyes and concentrated on letting the feeling dissipate. Opening her eyes she knocked on the door.

“Come in,” a muffled voice said.

She opened the door to see Karen standing next to her desk and paused. They had sent numerous emails and had a few phone calls, but Ronnie had never met Karen before. Karen’s gravel company was new and one of the other women in the business association suggested that Ronnie use her services. Always wanting to help out new businesses in town, she contacted her when her newest client had requested a gravel driveway. 

Karen had short red hair and wore a business suit with a pale blue dress shirt underneath. She smiled as she held out her hand. “I know we’ve spoken before, but let me formally introduce myself. I’m Karen, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Ronnie moved her padfolio under her other arm before shaking Karen’s hand. “Ronnie. Glad to finally meet you.”

Karen’s grip was firm and sure and Ronnie felt the light callouses. When she let go, Karen’s fingers dragged on her palm and the touch felt electric. Ronnie dismissed the thought and sat down. She opened her padfolio and pulled out their contract along with a few designs of what the client wanted. 

“Let’s get started,” Ronnie said.

\---

Ronnie shut the door on her truck and grinned. The meeting went well. Karen was upfront about some impediments they might possibly have and offered alternatives that Ronnie would be taking back to her client. The last ten minutes of the meeting ended up with them trading job site stories and Karen’s retelling of the loose goats had Ronnie laughing so hard she almost cried. She’d even convinced Karen to come to the next women’s business association meeting. 

She started her truck and pulled out of the parking spot. The light, bubbly feeling she had throughout the drive dimmed slightly when she parked her truck in the driveway.  _ Fuck _ , she had feelings for Karen. It would be fine in any other situation except for this one. After the first, and only time, Ronnie made the decision to never date or hookup with anyone while they were working on the same job site. It led to less awkward encounters or explanations and it was better for everyone involved.

Getting out of her truck, she thought rationally about the situation. It probably was some infatuation and would be gone by the end of the week, and even if it wasn’t then Karen’s work lasted a month. After that, Ronnie could re-evaluate and if she still wanted to ask Karen on a date she would. 

With her mind set, she walked through the door and thought about the focaccia she wanted to make. 

\---

It was the final week for Karen’s part of the project and Ronnie drove over to see the progress. She saw Karen’s car parked near the house and parked beside it. She got out and walked to Karen who stood about halfway down the drive.

“How’s everything going?” Ronnie asked.

Karen glanced over at Ronnie and gave a small smile. “Looks like everything should be wrapping up by the end of the week.”

Ronnie wrapped her arms around herself. “That’s good.” She paused. “Let me know if there’s anything you need.”

Karen turned to fully face Ronnie. “After all this is finished would you like to get a drink with me?”

She looked at Karen. She stood confidently, but there was a hint of apprehension in her eyes. The temptation to say yes was strong, it had been a month and how Ronnie felt about Karen hadn’t changed, but Ronnie had rules for a reason. That didn’t mean she couldn’t bend them just a little. “Ask me again when you finish the project.”

Karen looked confused for a second before changing to amused. “Okay,” she replied and walked off to talk to one of her workers.

\---

If everything went as planned, today was the last day for Karen’s company to work at the site. Ronnie stopped by earlier in the day to check on the progress but left before Karen arrived. She looked down at her watch, it was almost six which meant they would be stopping soon if they hadn’t finished. A knock on her door caused her to flinch slightly.

She walked over to the door, opened it, and saw Karen smiling. “We just finished and if memory serves I have something to ask you.”

Ronnie crossed her arms and nodded her head encouraging Karen to continue.

“Would you like to go out for a drink tomorrow?”

“Yes, but I also wouldn’t say no to going out tonight.”

Karen grinned wider, delight in her eyes. “I like that. Meet me at the Wobbly Elm at eight?”

Ronnie felt a smile grow on her face. “Sounds like a plan.”

As she watched Karen leave, she felt a rush of excitement for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat I'm [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
